


100 Words A Day II - This Again

by E350tb



Series: 100 Words A Day [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Camelot, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: One hundred words a day, every day, until the show comes back. Again.





	1. Back In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm doing it again. On a whim, no less! What can I say, it means I'm guaranteed SU content until the show comes back.

**Back In**

"Just when I thought I was out, they pulled me back in."

Connie stared dramatically out to sea, her expression solemn. It was time again - her peace was to be shattered, and she would be returned to a life of pain and misery. She supposed this was her lot.

Nevertheless, she would bear it and come through. She had grit. She had determination. She had...

"Uh, Connie?" said Steven, walking up behind her, "All we're doing is joining the book club. And this was your idea anyway, so..."

"I'm just practicing my drama, Steven," replied Connie.

"Oh, right, sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go!


	2. Madame President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new President of the United States deals with criticism.

**Madame President**

_Failing @POTUS Pearl is proof that an alien simply cannot handle being President of our Great Country.... Economy down, unemployment up, Allies laughing at us. Sad!_

"Geez, this guy's not happy with you," said Amethyst, putting the phone onto Pearl's desk in the Oval Office.

"He's just petty," replied Pearl, "He just needs to be dealt with in a proportionate manner."

She smiled and pressed a button on her desk.

"General, please drop ten megatons on..."

" _Pearl, no!_ "

"Alright," nodded Pearl, "Just send a strike team. Much more of a measured response."

She sat back, relaxing.

"I'm a _good_ president."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Pearl the POTUS?
> 
> Because.


	3. The Greatest Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a passionate debate going on at the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to do this, and now I am. Welcome to Maheswaran week!
> 
> This one ended up with a bit of a wider focus, though.

**The Greatest Debate**

Doug Maheswaran was in the middle of a serious intellectual debate - one that required every ounce of his brainpower to win. It was literally life or death.

He took a deep breath and calmly spoke.

"Sylvester McCoy," he said firmly, "Nobody else comes close."

"Seven?" exclaimed Peridot, "Maybe if you're a _clod_ , but the best Doctor is _objectively_ David Tennant."

"I still think it's Nine," said Connie.

" _Tom Baker!_ " called Ronaldo.

"Nah, it's Paul McGann," said Greg.

Priyanka and Pearl watched from the side, the latter increasingly confused.

"What're they talking about?" asked Pearl.

"It's complicated," sighed Priyanka, facepalming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl later binged every single episode of Doctor Who. She decided they're all wrong and the best Doctor is Peter Capaldi.


	4. Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug finds a new way to spend time with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doug likes trains because this is my story and he like them if I want him to. :P

**Trains**

"So let me get this straight," said Priyanka, massaging her temple.

She gestured to Doug, standing next to a train set which had been set up in the study.

"You borrowed some kind of physics-defying 'shrinking wand' from Pearl," she said, "You then used this mind-blowing alien technology to shrink Connie and Steven down and play with your trains."

"It was Steven's idea," replied Doug.

A small model train rolled along the track behind Doug. From one of the wagons, Steven and Connie waved.

"Hi mom!" Connie called.

"Just..." Priyanka sighed, "Just make sure they're back to normal for dinner..."


	5. Baby Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka and the Gems look at baby pictures.

**Baby Pictures**

"...and that's Steven walking for the first time," said Pearl, pointing to a picture in the photo album, "And there he is sleeping on the top of Garnet's head..."

"It's a good bed," nodded Garnet, tapping her hair.

"Now that is precious," chuckled Priyanka, opening her wallet, "I've got a picture here of Connie when she was one - she was such a messy eater..."

Not far away, Amethyst and Peridot were secretly recording the conversation.

"We're recording this to embarrass Steven and Connie, right?" said Peridot, "Why do we want to do that?"

"'Cause it's _funny_ , 'Dot," chuckled Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should do at least one Priyanka-based story that wasn't her being exasperated at something. I'm making a conscious effort to avoid that for the next few days - I do it too often.


	6. Lion Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maheswarans have a house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's set just after Dewey Wins.

**Lion Around**

It had been a long day at work, and Doug was glad to be home.

He got out of his car and walked to the door, humming cheerfully to himself. He unlocked the door and strode merrily into the living room.

"Guess who's home-"

He trailed off.

Connie was sitting on the couch - on the floor next to her was Steven's lion, sleeping soundly on the carpet. Priyanka was on the other chair, reading the paper.

"Uh, honey?" said Doug, "There's a lion..."

"Yep," nodded Priyanka.

Doug nodded slowly and sat down.

"Should I question this?"

"No," replied Priyanka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, you've just got to roll with it.


	7. Fusion Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie gets lunch with Priyanka.

**Fusion Bonding**

"Normally I'd be against pizza for lunch," admitted Priyanka, "But I guess it doesn't hurt in moderation."

She was sitting with Stevonnie at Fish Stew Pizza. She wanted to get to know the young fusion, and today seemed as good as any.

"So," she asked, "What do you generally do when you're - well - _you?_ "

"Mostly we fuse for training or battle," replied Stevonnie, "Sometimes for fun. And sometimes just to...be _me_ , I guess."

"Because you're an experience," nodded Priyanka, "That's what Garnet said, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Stevonnie.

"Well, as long as it's a good one," said Priyanka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She'd accept them in the end, I don't doubt that.


	8. Falling For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Doug play a prank.

**Falling For It**

"So, how was training today?" asked Doug.

"It was pretty good," replied Connie, "We had to stop early, though - Pearl got updog."

She and Doug exchanged a grin and a wink.

"Aw, that's a shame," said Doug, "A guy at work had to go home today - he got updog too. It might be going around..."

Priyanka tilted her head.

"What? What's _updog?_ " she asked.

At once, Doug and Connie snorted. They then burst into laughter.

"Oh," said Priyanka, " _Oh._ "

"I can't believe that worked!" laughed Connie.

"Yes," said Priyanka, flatly, "That's very funny. You should both be proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	9. Pumpkin Goes For A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin goes for a walk.

**Pumpkin Goes For A Walk**

Peridot and Amethyst were taking Pumpkin for a walk.

They had been stopped on the Boardwalk by Jenny and Kiki. Pumpkin was getting a fuss from Jenny while Kiki spoke to the gems.

"So Steven made her?" asked Kiki.

"He _created_ her," replied Peridot haughtily, "But she was _raised_ by me and Lap..."

She trailed off, dejected.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Losing her still hurts..."

Amethyst put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Peri," she said, "Look."

Pumpkin had rolled over and was getting a belly rub from Jenny. She yipped happily.

Peridot smiled.

"But we're getting by," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be about Lapis, but fate stood in the way.


	10. The Lost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finds an unconscious human in the wilderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is based on an idea that animatedc9000 and I talked about in a PM on tumblr a few months ago. I’ve wanted to do it for a while - this is pretty much a test.
> 
> Ani's tumblr can be found here: http://animatedc9000.tumblr.com/ (click if you like Muppets)

**The Lost Girl  
**

Pearl had found the human alone in the wilderness.

She was unconscious and nearly frozen, so Pearl had rushed her back to the temple to shelter. Before long, she was awake; confused and distraught, but awake.

She told Pearl that she'd run away from home after her parents had done something terrible. She didn't go into detail, but Pearl knew the signs; the way her hand moved to cover her mouth and she choked on her words; the unspoken guarantee of punishment for speaking out.

She decided, then and there, that she'd look after her.

Her name was Pacifica Northwest.


	11. Pyrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl pursues her nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mispelling deliberate - it's based on 'A General History of the Pyrates', by Captain Charles Johnson (1724).
> 
> Also, this one's rated _ARRRR._

**Pyrates**

The pirate ship was already vanishing into the distance. Captain Pearl gazed on through her spyglass; she could see the pirate ringleader on the mizzenmast.

"More sail!" she barked.

"The wind's against us, Captain, we can't give anymore!" Lieutenant Connie Maheswaran replied.

Pearl looked on as the pirate ship rounded the cape. Before it vanished, she saw her foe once more. Captain Lapis Lazuli grinned and gave her a mock salute as she disappeared.

"Ugh! _Bloody pirate!_ " Pearl exclaimed.

"Captain..."

Pearl lowered her spyglass and turned to a marine.

"Yes?"

"You're blushing, ma'am."

"Get back to your post," grunted Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is inspired by Hark! A Vagrant. It's an excellent webcomic which everyone should look at.


	12. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems watch a movie.

**Movie Night**

"I can't believe you have this!" exclaimed Connie, putting the tape into Steven's VCR, "This is one of my favourite movies!"

"Dad and I watched it all the time," nodded Steven.

They were sitting with the Gems in front of Steven's TV. Peridot looked apprehensively at the VHS cover.

"How can there be a land _before_ time?" she demanded, "Ugh, this 'video' is gonna be-"

_Inevitably..._

"Why isn't Littlefoot's mom getting up?" asked Peridot, her voice cracking, "She's okay, right?"

Pearl sniffled loudly and held Steven close.

"I forgot how emotional this movie..."

"C'mon, _get to the T-Rex!_ " exclaimed Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to think of it, this might be a good idea for a longer oneshot.


	13. Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars is feeling melancholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late - my nap turned into a seven hour sleep. Darn.

**Far Away**

_"...we are the working dead, and we lurch for minimum wage..._ "

"Captain? Is everything okay?"

Lars jumped and looked up from the tablet. The Rutile Twins had just walked into the captain's quarters. He touched his cheek and realised he'd been crying.

"It's nothing, guys," he replied, "Just..."

"You keep crying when you watch that," said Left-Rutile.

"Should you stop?" asked Right-Rutile.

Lars sighed.

"No, I'm just sad 'cause she's so far away," he said.

"You really care about this 'Sadie'," nodded Right-Rutile.

"Is she your fusion partner?" asked Left-Rutile, "Like Rhodonite?"

Lars chuckled.

"She's my player two, I guess."


	14. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue Agate stamps down - or so she thinks.

**The Little Things**

After the heist by the Crystal Gems, Holly Blue Agate strengthened her authority at the Zoo. There were no more unwanted outside incursions into the human habitat. Everything was to be run in the Diamond approved manner, no exceptions.

She didn't know that her Amethysts were sneaking into the enclosure to talk to the imprisoned humans.

She didn't know that Skinny and Carnelian had started spreading colourful insults about her behind her back.

She _certainly_ didn't know that 8XG, 8XJ and 8XL were starting to whisper about going to Earth.

She never picked up these little things until too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring back the Famethyst.


	15. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all happened slowly and quietly.

**Relationship**

Steven was the first friend Connie ever made, so it was natural that they quickly became inseparable. (Sometimes more literally than others).

This never really changed. Certainly, as they got older, they began to see little parallels between themselves and, for example, Lars and Sadie. Sure, they got gradually more intimate as they went through their teens, until one day they realised that they might have accidentally started dating at some point.

It had all happened organically, slowly and steadily, and that was what made it all so perfect.

They were best friends who simply happened to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write fluff today.


	16. Customer Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has a complaint.

**Customer Complaint**

Dear Beach City Video Rentals,

Recently I rented a copy of your visual serial 'All Dogs Go To Heaven', which was serviceable despite the biological impossibility of a talking dog. However, the title is unfortunately _grossly_ incorrect.

In the film, it is stipulated, as per the title, that _all_ dogs go to heaven. However, the main character of the story is informed early on that he can never return to heaven, rendering the title factually incorrect and misleading.

I would recommend an immediate change of name to 'Nearly All Dogs Go To Heaven.'

Wow thanks,

The Great And Lovable Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched this movie for the first time today. Best movie in which an alligator turns up for no reason and dogs run a mob I've ever seen.


	17. Sadie's Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie gets a gem weapon.

**Sadie's Weapon**

Bismuth led Sadie and Pearl into the forge.

"Thanks for doing this," said Sadie.

"Hey, no problem! If you're gonna fight with us," she said, "You'll need a weapon. I've been looking at human weapons and I think I've found the perfect one..."

"Ooh, what is it?" asked Pearl, rubbing her hands together, "A scimitar, maybe? Or perhaps some kind of lance?"

"Better," replied Bismuth, "Take a look at _this_."

She pulled the weapon from the fire.

"This," she declared, "Is my new, Bismuth-pattern _Tommy Gun_."

She cheerfully handed it to Sadie.

"Ooh, nice," said Sadie.

" _Bismuth, no!_ " exclaimed Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth, yes.
> 
> I don't think Pearl approves of randomly handing out guns. It's not a good example for Steven, you know?


	18. Prisoner of Blue Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond shows Stevonnie mercy. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writing something dark today.

**Prisoner of Blue Diamond**

Year One. Stevonnie is captured during the retaking of Earth. As a remnant of Rose Quartz, Blue Diamond orders their incarceration, sparing them from shattering.

Year Seventeen. A rescue attempt is thwarted. Stevonnie is moved to a solitary cell on Blue Diamond's ship.

Year Ninety. Blue Diamond orders Stevonnie moved to her personal chambers. There is to be no more contact with anybody but her and her Pearl.

Year 2200. Overwhelmed and depressed, Blue Diamond goes into exile. Her ship sails into dark space. Only Blue Pearl and Stevonnie accompany her.

Year 5000. Stevonnie finally gives up hope of rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing a bit with the idea that Blue is the nice diamond. She thinks she's being merciful, and she might even treat Stevonnie nicely, but their basically being treated as Blue's pet and trapped forever on her Travelling Misery Wagon.


	19. The Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl thinks of a good lie.

**The Lie  
**

Pearl breathed in deeply. She could do this. She could get away with everything.

She knew that the other gems, and Steven and Connie besides, were waiting for her answer. If they knew the truth, her reputation as a terrifying renegade Pearl would be in tatters.

No. She alone would know of her mistake.

She processed Garnet's question. Did she know? Had she seen her deception with her future vision? Or had Amethyst caught her in the act and told the fusion of her crime.

She swallowed, motioning to the food on the table.

"No, Garnet, I said Steamed _Hams..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I instantly regretted writing this.


	20. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis contemplates her choice.

**Alone**

Lapis sat alone in the barn, staring out into the depths of space. She had travelled far by now; far from Earth, far from everything. She had travelled for weeks.

It was enough time to realise that she had made a mistake.

The barn was eerily quiet and dimly lit by passing stars. She was the only one around for countless trillions of miles. No Steven, no Peridot, no Pumpkin. Just her, alone, perhaps forever.

Perhaps the Earth was doomed. Perhaps she would have been shattered if she stayed.

But would that have really been worse than this crushing loneliness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how she became Lapis Lonelyli.


	21. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War makes peculiar alliances.

**Strange Bedfellows**

Rose couldn't say she liked the man. He lacked the quiet but sincere sense of diplomacy of his predecessor. He was foul tempered. He was often wrong, and at times his opinions were vile.

It was therefore a surprise to his enemies that she didn't join them in urging for his removal.

Rose abhorred war - even victory cost countless irreplaceable lives. But at this hour, for all its horrors, the war could not end; the price for peace was unthinkable.

Rose did not like Winston Churchill. But if it meant stopping Hitler, she was prepared to work with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw _Darkest Hour_ today and if Gary Oldman doesn't get an Oscar for it, there is no justice.
> 
> This is connected with the Dunkirk story I did for the last 100 Words A Day.


	22. A Fun Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven plays a lovely game with no unpleasant surprises.

**A Fun Game**

Steven, Connie and Peridot had decided to livestream a game. Connie had suggested one to them, and so far it seemed nice.

"I love how relaxing this is," said Steven, "It's so cute!"

"Yes, it _is_ aesthetically pleasing," nodded Peridot, "And the music is quite nice..."

Connie excused herself, walking over to the fridge for a drink. She met Amethyst there; they exchanged a knowing wink.

"Oh, this is gonna be _gooooood_ ," chuckled Amethyst.

"They don't suspect a thing," nodded Connie.

She walked back up to Steven's bed.

"Y'know," said Peridot, "I didn't expect to like _Doki Doki Literature Club..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what I'm talking about, _look at nothing else about it_ and either play it for yourself or watch the Game Grumps playthrough of it.


	23. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is a hero? It depends on who you ask.

**Hero**

To the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz was a hero. She was a brilliant leader who deeply emphasised with her troops, and in doing so earned their devotion. Any gem among her army would have gladly given everything for her.

She was deeply respected; especially compared to the vicious Homeworld Jasper.

To the Homeworld forces, Jasper was a hero. She was a great warrior, possessed of a great deal of tactical knowledge. She knew well when to attack or defend, and therefore her forces suffered less casualties than other armies.

She was deeply respected; especially compared to the treacherous Rose Quartz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or as Tim Curry once put it;   
> 'Take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him,  
> But to the British, he's a hero, and they idolise him.'  
>  \- Muppets Treasure Island, 1996.


	24. Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia paints a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is now officially Amethyst Week. Here we go!

**Family Portrait**

"What do you think?" asked Vidalia, handing Amethyst the painting.

It had taken a long time to paint, but she was proud of it. It displayed her friend in the middle, Steven, Peridot and Connie beside her, with Garnet and Pearl behind. The Crystal Gems were surrounded by a variety of larger quartzes - Amethysts, Jaspers, even a small Carnelian. She'd gotten the reference pictures for them from Steven's phone, but it had been a challenge to bring them to life.

Amethyst beamed and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"It's _perfect_ , Vidalia!" she exclaimed, "You're the best, man!"


	25. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster appears off the coast of Beach City.

**Prank**

The citizens of Beach City were huddled together, gazing fearfully towards the sea. Pearl strode up to the front; she was not amused.

"Glad you're here," said Nanefua, calmly, "There is a _purple megalodon_ in..."

"Yes, I know," nodded Pearl, taking her megaphone, "Hold on."

She stepped forward.

" _Amethyst!_ "

A giant purple shark emerged from the sea.

"What up, P?" asked Amethyst casually.

"What have I told you about scaring the humans?" exclaimed Pearl.

"Aw, come on, it's fun!" replied Amethyst, "It's _funny!_ 'Sides, it was all Garnet's idea."

" _Garnet?!_ " Pearl spluttered.

Garnet stepped forward and shrugged.

"I was bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a prank, bro.


	26. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoky Quartz tells a joke.

**Puns**

"Hey, Pearl!"

Smoky Quartz jumped down onto the couch, just about propelling the other gem into the air as they landed.

" _Gah!_ "

Pearl grabbed the edge of the couch and calmed herself.

"Hello, Smoky," she said, "It's...good to see you."

"Got a question for ya, Pearl," said Smoky Quartz, "You wanna know why I'd be a good engine driver?"

"Engine driver?" quizzed Pearl, "Smoky, what prompted this? I don't..."

"Because I'm _Ol' Smoky_ ," replied Smoky, grinning, "Get it?"

"Get it? What do you..."

Pearl sighed.

"Oh, yes. _Old Smoky._ Like a steam train. _Very funny_."

She smiled despite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, _I_ thought it was funny.


	27. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gem emerges in a kindergarten.

**Birth**

She emerged one day from a tiny hole, all alone.

She had vague knowledge of some things. Her name was Amethyst, and she was a gem, whatever that meant. She was meant for _something_ , but what that something was, she had no idea.

She looked around the vast canyon. It was cold and grey, and dark clouds floated above. She saw holes in the surrounding cliffs, just like hers, but nobody was around.

She cupped her mouth with her hands and called out.

" _Hello?_ "

There was no reply, just her own voice echoing.

She would be alone for some time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst flashback episode when?


	28. Friend From Afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst talks to a friend on the phone.

**Friend From Afar**

"...so I'm better than I was, man," Amethyst said into the phone, "But I still feel like Garnet and Pearl don't take me seriously sometimes."

" _You take yourself seriously, right?_ "

"Well, yeah..."

" _It's like Mr. Pines says; if you think you're doing alright, you probably are doing alright. Also, don't be afraid of property damage!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I should do that. Maybe I should try taking a break from always being around them? Hang with Peri and Vidalia and Steven a bit more?"

" _Yeah, that might work!_ "

"Alright, thanks for the advice."

" _No problemo, Amedood!_ "

"Thanks Soos. See you round..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still miss Gravity Falls.


	29. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once there was a purple fae...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially posted this on The Eye of the Storm by accident and boy is my face red. :D

**Once Upon A Time**

Once upon a time there was a strange purple fae that wondered the wilderness of the Isles. Many men tried to hunt down this mystical woman; always she would slip their grasp.

One day she encountered two small children in the banks of the Dee. Across the river she could see a burning village and the distant forms of Saxon warriors. Clearly they were orphans.

They would die in the cold on their own, and the fae felt sympathy for them. She decided to take them in.

So the legends of Amethyst and her Summerborn warriors, Steven and Connie, began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in North Wales because I love North Wales.
> 
> Also, if this sounds like this would fit well with a sort of Arthurian story, it's because it's supposed to. :)


	30. Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidalia paints Amethyst.

**Work of Art**

"You're different to other Amethysts, right?" asked Vidalia as she painted on her canvas.

"Yeah," nodded Amethyst, "I'm supposed to be a lot bigger. Meant to be a solider or something. Used to bug me a lot."

"Used to?"

Amethyst nodded.

"I've done a lot of thinking," she said, "And who cares if I'm small? I'm _me_ , right? And that's special, I guess."

She smiled to herself contentedly.

"There's no other Amethyst like me."

"Nope," nodded Vidalia, "Probably why you're such a good muse."

She turned the canvas around.

"It's perfect, V," said Amethyst.

"Of course it is. It's _you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon I'll do another themed week next fortnight, and I thought maybe I could ask you guys what you want the subject to be. So here's a strawpoll link to the options I'm considering; https://strawpoll.com/pbdz1aek


	31. Here's Looking At You, Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems watch a classic.

**Here's Looking At You, Steven**

The words 'The End' faded from the screen as the movie finished. Pearl snorted.

"If he really loved that woman," she declared, "He would've fought harder for her. I mean, he just gave up on her!"

"But he _had_ to let her go," replied Steven, "So she could go to America and be safe!"

"Just give her a sword!" exclaimed Pearl, "That's what I'd have done!"

"Would've made for a better movie," grunted Connie.

Behind her, Peridot was crying into Garnet's arm, clearly moved.

There was a brief silence.

"The cop was totally in love with him, right?" said Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Amethyst, yes he was.


	32. Perikaiju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a little taller.

**Perikaiju**

What had begun as innocent fun had turned into a massive catastrophe. Which was really how a lot of things had been going for Steven lately.

He was standing on the beach with Connie and Amethyst, the former holding up the Size Alteration Staff. They were dwarfed by an enormous, 50ft Peridot.

"Okay, Peridot!" Connie called, "We need you to stay _very_ still!"

"What do you expect me to do, flail around wild- _WHOA!_ "

 She slipped and landed face first on the Big Donut, destroying it. A car alarm blared in the distance.

"Yep," nodded Amethyst, "Pearl's gonna _strangle_ us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smash cut to Pearl and Garnet turning up in a Jaeger.


	33. A Lovely Board Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds a game.

**A Lovely Board Game**

"Hey Stu-ball! Look what I found!"

Greg climbed out of the back of his van, handing Steven an old, dusty box. It looked like it was a board game.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever played that," he said, "What do you say we give it a go tonight?"

"Board game night?!" exclaimed Steven, " _Yes!_ I'll call Connie!"

He grabbed his phone and called his friend.

"Hey Connie! You up for a board game?"

" _Sure! What is it?_ " asked Connie.

"It's a game Dad found," replied Steven, "It's called..."

He blew the dust from the box, revealing the title.

"... _Jumanji._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can only end brilliantly!


	34. A New Donut Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Donut gets a new employee.

**A New Donut Boy**

"I'm glad Sadie quit," said Steven, walking down the boardwalk, "But I hope the Big Donut gets a new person soon. I miss donuts."

"Well, there's gotta be someone who needs a job around here," replied Connie, "I..."

She trailed off as a van turned onto the boardwalk just ahead. A jingle filled the air.

" _DO-NUT DE-WEY. DO-NUT DE-WEY._ "

The van pulled up next to them and the back door opened. Ex-Mayor Dewey stepped out, wearing a Big Donut apron over his normal suit.

"Greetings, citizens!" he declared, "Care for a donut?"

"Yep," said Steven, "Everything's gonna be _just fine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Dewey takes his campaign promises very seriously, even when he loses.


	35. The Thoughts of Yellow Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Pearl loves her job.

**The Thoughts of Yellow Pearl**

Yellow Pearl enjoyed her job.

It was an extraordinary honour serve Yellow Diamond so closely; to be occasionally trusted to assist her in affairs. Sure, she never did anything _major_ , and her main job was probably to stand around and look nice, but it was fulfilling.

Sure, sometimes she wondered what a life away from her Diamond would be like. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to make her own rules and live her own life. Sometimes she felt the slightest bit _empty_ inside.

But these thoughts strayed dangerously close to rebellion.

Yellow Pearl enjoyed her job.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #freethepearls


	36. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems get some well deserved rest.

**Sleep**

The house is quiet as Garnet warps in. It's late now - the moon shines through the window. It's been a long day.

She walks off the warp pad and realises she's not alone.

Peridot and Amethyst sleep peacefully on the couch, the former in the latter's warm embrace. Pearl dozes next to them, absently stroking Lapis' hair as she uses her lap as a pillow. Up on the bed, Steven and Connie cuddle under the blanket, Lion curled up by their side.

Garnet smiles. Without a word, she lays down on the floor and relaxes.

It's been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like doing something warm and fluffy today.


	37. Haunted Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lapis Lazuli finds a castaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes after 'Pyrates'.

**Haunted Seas**

Captain Lapis Lazuli watched as her pirates hauled the man from the water. It was a British marine, ragged and terrified.

Amethyst carried him into the captain's cabin, and they listened as he told his tale.

"She came at us from the storm," he said, "I didn't see what happened to the _Crystal_ , but our ship...t'was hell itself."

He swallowed.

"The _Crystal_ ," nodded Amethyst, "That's Captain Pearl's ship, right?"

"Yeah," replied Lapis, "What ship attacked you?"

"I swear, captain," the marine replied "We were pursued by the _Flying Dutchman_ herself."

"Well then," replied Lapis, "We're going after the _Dutchman_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose they'd best get kraken then.


	38. The Renegade Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Pearl thinks of another.

**The Renegade Pearl**

Blue Pearl had always been told that the renegade was an unnatural aberration - an inately criminal degenerate deserving of no sympathy. A traitor to Diamond and species. Barely more than an animal.

Not like her. She was demure and graceful. She never spoke out of line. She never did anything dangerous - like _thinking_.

But she did think. She thought hard about what she'd seen and heard - the Pearl who dared stand up to the authorities. The Pearl feared by elite soldiers. The Pearl who dared to be _more_.

A very dark, treasonous part of her wished that that was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read Faded Blue, so a Blue Pearl story was probably inevitable. :D


	39. One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes a choice.

**One Of Us**

Pearl stood in the Burning Room, looking up at the bubbled gems. She felt a great deal of apprehension, but she had thought this through. She was resolved.

What Bismuth had nearly done had been terrible. She had betrayed Rose; worse than that she had nearly killed Steven. They hadn't said it, but Garnet and Amethyst had made it clear; she was no longer a Crystal Gem.

Pearl had been devoted to Rose, and she was just as devoted. She knew what she had to do for them.

She took Bismuth's gem and carefully unbubbled it. It began to glow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no way that this could go wrong


	40. Shut Up And Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finds Lapis feeling lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even like that song that much, it's just a good title.

**Shut Up And Dance**

Lapis Lazuli's return to Earth had been bittersweet.

Peridot was talking to her again, at least, but their close relationship was over. It was for the best and she definitely couldn't blame her. But tonight, as she watched her dance with Amethyst, she couldn't help but feel depressed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Pearl sat down next to her.

"Huh?"

"Human expression," Pearl shrugged.

"I don't know," replied Lapis, "I guess I just feel lonely. I just miss-"

Pearl stood up and offered her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Lapis hesitated, blushing.

"Yeah," she said, "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I just like the ship.


	41. Pearl Freaking Dyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl suffers an unfortunate disaster.

**Pearl Freaking Dyes**

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Pearl, looking over the bottle, "I mean, I've never really felt the need to slightly resemble Peridot."

Sheena chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's _sea_ green," she explained, "It's more subtle. It'll go well with your top, man."

"Well, I did promise to try more human things," mused Pearl, "This should be easy, right?"

Sometime later, Peridot stepped into the bathroom. Pearl, Sheena and the entire room were covered from head to toe in sea green. Both were laughing at Pearl's epic dye failure.

"What, did you blow up an Emerald or something?" demanded Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed too hard at my own pun, if I'm honest.


	42. The Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl prepares to defeat the Diamonds once and for all.

**The Twist**

Pearl limped towards White Diamond's throne room, bruised and battered. It had been a long and hard battle to get here; she didn't even know if anyone else was alive.

This was it. This was where the Diamonds would fall.

She open the door. A ghostly child stood before her.

"W-who are _you?_ " Pearl asked.

"I am the Catalyst," the child replied, "I created the Diamonds. They are my solution. Now you must merge gem and organic life-"

"Okay, _no._ This is _stupid._ "

Pearl whipped out her spear and nonchalantly blasted the ghost.

"You call _that_ an ending?" she grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the ending to Mass Effect 3.
> 
> The first time I played it, I had to watch the ending twice. The first time, I was blinded by my tears of _white-hot rage._


	43. Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a bright idea.

**Musketeers**

Pearl walked up to her Yellow and Blue counterparts and threw her arms around them.

"Y'know, I've been thinking," she declared, "We should become the Three Musketeers!"

"Musket _what?_ " demanded Yellow Pearl.

"Musketeers!" replied Pearl, "It'd be great. I'll teach you how to use a sword and we'll have adventures! And Steven can be d'Artagnan!"

"Who?" asked Steven.

"He's their friend."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Well, it could be interesting," Blue Pearl quietly mused. Pearl beamed at her.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, "Then it's decided! We'll be the Three Pearl Musketeers!"

"Yeah, _nah_ ," said Amethyst, "You guys are more like the Three Stooges."

" _Amethyst!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I don't get? If they're called musketeers, why do they use swords? I mean, have you ever actually seen a picture of any of the Three Musketeers actually using a musket?


	44. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl does the laundry.

**Laundry Day**

Pearl rarely let anybody else do chores around the house. In this case, Connie had insisted.

"You don't have to do _everything_ ," she said, folding one of Steven's shirts, "Steven wouldn't mind..."

"It's fine, Connie," replied Pearl, "I enjoy this. It's _relaxing_."

She grabbed another pile of jeans and started folding.

One pair. Two pairs.

_Red sky. Smoke._

Across and down.

_A deafening rumble. A shattering sound._

On the pile.

_A pink scowl. An electronic whip._

Focus. Here and now.

_A sword._

"Pearl?"

Connie put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Pearl dropped the jeans and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll go down with the 'Pearl Did It' ship.
> 
> Vote on the next themed week here: http://www.strawpoll.me/15097877


	45. The Creepy Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems enter a dark, scary place.

**The Creepy Basement**

"So they all went in there?"

Connie and Amethyst gazed down the stairs into the darkness. The other gems had chased a corrupted gem under Ocean Town's Foreboding Clocktower and into the Creepy Basement. They had not emerged for some time.

"Yeah, I bet it's a ghost," said Amethyst.

"It might not be," suggested Connie, "Maybe they got trapped in a cursed painting?"

"Or it could be a wizard," mused Amethyst.

"That would be unpleasant for all involved," nodded Connie.

Suddenly, Garnet, Pearl and Steven emerged.

"Sorry, we got into a fight," said Garnet.

She tossed them a hockey mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet ain't your average horror movie character. :P


	46. The Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knights are sent to deal with the fae Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows 'Once Upon A Time'.

**The Knights**

News had spread across the land of the fae Amethyst and her Summerborn warriors. The existence of such a creature and such magics brought alarm to the kings of Britannia.

The Saxon warlords gave conference with King Arthur. They decided to declare a truce until this witch was found. A team of knights was sent to slay the three.

Rose Quartz, a bold knight of Camelot, and her faithful squire Pearl, was sent north with the Saxon knights Ruby and Sapphire. And they travelled across the Dee and into the wilds of Snowdonia.

But alas, they never returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowdonia's a nice place. I'd recommend a visit. 
> 
> Please give me money, Welsh tourist office.


	47. Cooler Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka has a normal workplace conversation.

**Cooler Talk**

"...so my son's gotten into Warfighter 50k, which I guess is fine, I mean, painting all those figures is creative, right? So anyway, what's Connie up to these days?"

Priyanka filled the paper cup with water as she replied to Doctor West.

"Well, she's become a member of the Crystal Gems," she replied, "So a lot of the time she learns swordfighting in a ruined sky arena. Last month she got stranded on a distant jungle moon while fused with her best friend, so that's something that happened."

Doctor West sipped his water and nodded.

"Kids, am I right?"

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, normal things that happen everyday.


	48. Through A Mirror Darkly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Pearl see some other ~~fics~~ timelines.

**Through A Mirror Darkly**

"This magic window," declared Pearl, "Lets us see ourselves in other timelines where things went differently!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Steven, "I wonder what other Stevens are like!"

They saw Steven, son of Blue Diamond, as he and Greg and Blue Pearl tried to come to terms with his mother's legacy.

They saw a broken Steven in Homeworld captivity, seeing and doing terrible things at White Diamond's behest.

They watched Connie struggled with the voice of a Homeworld gem in her head.

"Actually," said Pearl, "Maybe we're better off not knowing."

Steven swallowed. He decided that he was luckier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all references to fics I have read on this site, all of which I very highly recommend.
> 
> The first is to [Faded Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742679/chapters/23813493), by [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg), [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent) and [Swordtheguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/pseuds/Swordtheguy). It's an excellent AU, and what it does with the characters is absolutely fascinating.
> 
> The second is to [Convictions and Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685378/chapters/26304207) by [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors). It's fantastically written and captivating, although often straight-up harrowing.
> 
> The third is to [The Stranger In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500753/chapters/21496235) by [Cyberwraith9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwraith9/pseuds/Cyberwraith9). I'm a bit behind on it, but it's a wonderful story that has Connie's character down pat.
> 
> If you haven't read them, give 'em a look! You won't regret it!


	49. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't defy White Diamond.

**Defiance**

You didn't defy White Diamond. It would be to defy nature.

When her court captured her, White Diamond believed that Connie would be an immensely valuable asset. She had been honed in combat by the Traitor Pearl. She had been 'upgraded' by her science teams. Once that was done, White Diamond would enthrall her mind and dispatch her to Earth. She would shatter the traitors and drag Rose Quartz to justice.

All was ready. She stood before the human girl and reached into her thoughts.

The Diamond gasped.

_They would not bend._

Connie looked up and spoke.

" _Go to hell._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not saying that Connie could single handedly take on WD, but resisting mind control from a nigh-goddess because you refuse to betray your best friend is a really cool idea.


	50. The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continued from the Connie vs Bill stories in the first 100 Words.)
> 
> Connie and her new friend study a wheel.

**The Wheel**

Connie had found herself in a dark study with a man named Ford. He was looking over a wheel; the same wheel her dad had found in the forest.

"The wheel has _changed_ ," he said gravely.

"Changed?" replied Connie.

"Yes," nodded Ford, "The symbols are different to what I knew. I still recognise myself, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy, but not the others."

Connie took a lot.

"Well, that's Rose's Sword," she said, "And Steven's shield. So that's me and Steven. The whip might be Amethyst?"

"Then we must find them," declared Ford, "It's the only way we'll defeat Bill..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if we could not punch each other when we form the wheel this time, guys?


	51. Wet Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in Beach City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my uni getting flooded and me getting a day off tomorrow.
> 
> _Yesssss._

**Wet Weather**

It had rained hard, and the beach had flooded. They were all stranded inside.

Steven and Connie were sitting on Steven's bed, wrapped in blankets as the rain tapped gently against the window. They felt totally relaxed.

Connie put an arm over Steven's shoulder and pulled him closer. He slipped over and fell onto her lap.

They looked at each other for a moment, then they laughed and hugged. They smiled and closed their eyes as Steven's gem glowed.

Stevonnie lay on the bed, totally at ease. They smiled, breathing in and opened their eyes.

"This is nice," they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like doing something fluffy and sentimental.
> 
> Next week, I'm sending our heroes on a road trip!


	52. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems embark on a cross-country road trip.

**It Begins**

The van rolled out of Beach City and onto the open road.

"Well," said Greg, "This is it! Our road trip has begun!"

Steven and Connie cheered from the passenger seat.

Behind them, Pearl suddenly shot up (accidentally elbowing Peridot in the process).

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Did we remember to pack everything?"

"Pearl, you _triple-checked_ ," groaned Amethyst, "We've got everything."

"I need to quadruple-check!" said Pearl, "Greg, we need to pull over!"

"Pearl, _relax_ , we're on vacation" replied Greg reassuringly, "We've got everything we need, I promise."

Pearl swallowed and calmed down, sitting back.

"Oh, relaxing is _hard_ ," she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then she finds out they left their toothbrushes on the sink.
> 
> Well, Road Trip Week has begun! Oh, the places we'll go...


	53. The World's Biggest Corn Cob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems pass through Ohio and find a very big vegetable.

**The World's Biggest Corn Cob**

They had stopped at the World's Biggest Corn Cob - an enormous stone corn cob somewhere in Ohio.

Peridot gazed, perplexed, at the massive sculpture.

"What's the symbolism of this meep morp?" she asked.

"Well, we're in corn growing country, Peridot," replied Greg, "People round here are pretty proud of..."

Peridot visibly deflated. Greg frowned.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Peridot," he said, "When we get to Chicago, how about I show you the science museum there? They got a full-size coal mine there, and one of the Moon Landers..."

Peridot smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was supposed to be funny.


	54. Sunset and Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems camp in Dakota. Garnet talks to Steven and Connie - but not in the way you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the state of Dakota. The singular state of Dakota. Doesn't that just make sense. :)

**Sunset and Fusion**

They had camped in the Badlands National Park in Dakota. Stevonnie sat on a rock and watched the brilliant golden sunset light up the bright, striped, jagged mountainsides.

Ruby and Sapphire approached, holding hands. Stevonnie grinned and waved at them.

"Dinner's almost ready," said Sapphire, "Although Pearl is fated to burn the steak."

"I told her to let me do it," grumbled Ruby.

They sat next to the fusion.

"Any reason you unfused?" asked Stevonnie.

"Wanted to hold hands," shrugged Ruby (Sapphire giggled), "Any reason you fused?"

"Just felt like it," replied Stevonnie.

Sapphire grinned.

"That's usually the best reason."


	55. The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems get a little bit lost.

**The Map**

The van drove through the Oregon wilderness. Pearl was at the wheel, while Amethyst read the map.

"Amethyst, how much longer am I on this road?" she asked.

"I think five more miles?" replied Amethyst, "Maybe?"

"I need a little more than _maybe_ ," grunted Pearl.

"Chill, P, I'll get you there," said Amethyst, "Just turn when we get to Gopher Road..."

She trailed off, turning the map around.

"...oh. That's... _oh_."

She gave Pearl a sheepish grin.

"You're gonna wanna make a u-turn," she said.

Pearl groaned.

"Hey _Peeeeaaaarl!_ " Peridot called, "Are we there yet?!"

Pearl gripped the wheel tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut to Amethyst and Peridot getting dumped on the side of the road.


	56. A Quiet Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie and Garnet relax in a quiet place.

**A Quiet Spot**

The gems had stopped in a patch of pristine, empty desert.

"Wow, Garnet," said Connie, putting down the picnic rug, "This really is a nice spot!"

Garnet nodded as she sat down.

"Yep," she said, "There's nobody else for miles."

Steven breathed in and smiled. Connie put an arm around him.

"I wonder why nobody else comes here?" she wondered.

In the distance there was a brilliant flash. This was followed by a loud rumble; Steven, Connie and Garnet watched as a mushroom cloud formed in the clear blue sky.

"Oh yeah," said Garnet, "I forgot they do that here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaybe...  
> You'll think of me...  
> When you are all alone...
> 
> (Alternative joke: When the nice camping spot's already claimed by the guys that test atom bombs.)


	57. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I fell asleep.

**I Spy**

The van stood next to the Mississippi River. It was raining heavily outside - the van's tyre had burst, and they were waiting for roadside assistance.

"Okay," said Pearl, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with _R_..."

"Rain," grunted Amethyst.

"Very good, Amethyst!" nodded Pearl, "Your turn!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I spy something beginning with _B_ ," she sighed.

"Bed?" said Connie.

"Beard?" mused Greg, rubbing his own.

"Bench?" suggested Steven.

"Bank? As in river bank?" guessed Pearl.

"...Big amount of rain?" shrugged Peridot.

"Boredom," said Garnet.

"G-Squad's got it," nodded Amethyst.

" _Amethyst!_ " Pearl cried, "You can't _see_ boredom!"


	58. Nearly Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg checks in with Priyanka.

**Nearly Home**

"Yeah, we're an hour out of Beach City," said Greg.

They were driving down the highway, having just crossed the Delmarva border. Pearl was driving - Greg was speaking on the phone to Priyanka. The others slept peacefully in the back.

"It's been interesting, yeah," added Greg, "But no, no major disasters. We've all had a lot of fun."

He listened to Priyanka's reply and cracked a smile.

"Another road trip? With you guys? Well you know, I think I'd like that! Maybe we can do that next summer? Your family, my family..."

He listened again.

"No, you're right - _our_ family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reply to reviews on the morning - I'm dead on my feet right now. :)
> 
> Poll for the next themed week's subject is here: http://www.strawpoll.me/15197098


	59. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis returns to find that the world has ended.

**Fallout**

Years later, Lapis Lazuli returned to an Earth in ruins.

In the end it was not the Diamonds that destroyed civilisation, but the humans and their arsenals of nuclear weapons. A missile aimed at a submarine base had missed and hit Beach City - nothing remained but ruins.

For a while, Lapis fell into despair. But some days after her arrival, she heard tell of a person - The Fusion - who wondered the wasteland healing the injured and solving problems.

Lapis knew exactly who that was.

And so she wandered into the Wasteland, determined to find Stevonnie. And thus her legend began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallout: New Lapis.


	60. 1 July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to France.

**1 July**

Rose loved visiting large groups of humans. It was interesting seeing how they interacted with each other. This particular group of green-clad men had seemed nervous when she'd arrived, but they'd opened up soon enough.

They were soldiers, she learned, about to go into battle. She knew how terrible war could be, and she made sure to talk them through their fears and hopes. She gently reassured them all.

She stayed to watch their attack.

On that summer morning in 1916, Rose watched those men mown down like grass.

The humans, she realised, were always learning - especially when waging war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'If you want the old battalion, I know where they are,  
> They're hanging on the old barbed wire.'


	61. The Smoly Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry for that pun.

**The Smoly Grail**

Pearl paced back and forth, running her hands through her hair. She walked past Amethyst - who was exactly as tall as she.

"I knew it!" she lamented, "I knew we shouldn't have touched that Diamond cup!"

"I didn't touch it," snickered Amethyst, "Looks like _I'm_ the smart one now!"

Garnet - also shortened - put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Calm down, Pearl," she said, "We'll fix this."

"We'd better," grumbled Lapis, "I look like an Aquamarine."

Steven smiled, glancing at Connie, Amethyst and Peridot (now no longer the shortest.)

"Well, until then," he said cheerfully, "Looks like we're a _Shorty Platoon!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively they could be the Shorty Troop. Or Shorty Commando?


	62. Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis pops into Nassau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pirate story!

**Nassau**

The pirate haven of Nassau was the centre of the so-called 'Republic of Pirates'. Lapis had docked here many times; it was almost home at this point.

She leaned over the table in the mouldy table, Amethyst and Buck on either side.

"I'm after the _Flying Dutchman_ ," she declared.

Her contact raised an eyebrow.

"I _might_ be able to help you," she replied, "But why would you go after that cursed ship?"

"It took the warship _Crystal_ ," replied Lapis, "Captained by my nemesis."

"I see. Well, if you're going after the _Dutchman_.."

The guide smirked.

"I want in," said Bismuth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth? What do you want with the Dutchman? So many questions!


	63. What I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst thought she knew the truth.

**What I Don't Know**

Something doesn't add up.

Amethyst has always been told that Pink Diamond was a vicious tyrant. She's been told what Rose, Pearl and Garnet knew - the Diamonds were awful and they had to be stopped. That's all she's ever told.

Then Eyeball declares that Rose shattered Pink Diamond - and Garnet and Pearl confirm it.

Then Steven and Connie discover the palanquin in the book, and the others shut them down.

Then Stevonnie tells her just how small Pink Diamond was, and that maybe Rose didn't kill her.

Now Amethyst starts to wonder how much else they've been keeping from her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever feel like Garnet and Pearl treat Amethyst a bit like an outsider sometimes? I mean, I love 'em, but do you ever think they do that?


	64. The Root of All Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty's finally made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm just going to come out and say this; I was _not_ prepared for the debate over yesterday's story. I do want to reply to them, but I might need a bit of time to get my thoughts together. XD
> 
> Please don't take this as me trying to tell you not to get into healthy debates, I'm fine with that, but I'm probably not going to be able to give satisfactory answers to everything. Sorry about that.

**The Root of All Evil**

Marty was the richest man in the world.

His factories were producing everything from dryers to drones. His face was on the cover of every magazine, and he was beloved by everyone. Politicians tripped over themselves for his favour. He was atop the world.

The secret to his success?

 _Gems_.

Captured gems, hooked into machines and used to power his factories. Perhaps it was torture, but it brought goods to the masses and money to his coffers.

Poor Greg had told him it was wrong, of course; even tried to stop him.

But who cared what a _dead man_ thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, screw Marty.


	65. Ace Attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon solves a case.

**Ace Attorney**

" ** _OBJECTION!_** "

Blue Zircon pointed accusingly at the witness stand.

"You couldn't have seen my client scratch that car!" she exclaimed, "Because you spent the whole day in question in the woods! The time-stamps on your blog confirm it!"

Ronaldo fell dramatically from the podium, as if hit with great force.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "She gave me _moneeeeeey!_ "

"Ha!" said Stevonnie, "I _knew_ it! You lied to the-"

"What's going on?"

Pearl had walked into the house. Everybody froze - Blue Zircon swallowed, the finger she'd pointed at Yellow Zircon sagging.

"...we're roleplaying," said Stevonnie.

Judge Garnet banged her gavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll was a tie, so we're going to do both of them!
> 
> Next week is Lapis week, and the last themed week will be Unusual Ships. I will be accepting submissions for pairings for the last week, so watch this space.


	66. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis talks to a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis week has begun!

**Birds of a Feather**

Lapis sits on top of the roof, looking up at the stars.

"I can't go back," she says, "Not after what I've done."

The man grunts, swigging his drink.

"I know the feeling," Stan grunts, "I've done some bad things in my time; burned a lot of bridges."

He sighs.

"But I betrayed my best friends!" replies Lapis.

"Yeah? I trapped my brother in another dimension," says Stan.

Lapis chuckled despite herself.

"I'm a mess," she says.

"We're both messes," chuckles Stan, "Real birds of a feather."

"I'm not a bird."

Lapis and Stan look at each other and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love a good Gravity Falls crossover.


	67. Gem in the Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis decides to take on the city.

**Gem in the Big City**

For no specific reason, Lapis had decided to do what Steven had once suggested; she'd got a cool apartment and was now a single gem taking on the big city.

It wasn't such a bad life. It was bright and noisy, but it was pretty. Some people said it was dangerous after dark, but she could easily protect herself. And she'd found that she liked 'footlongs.'

She had the 'wacky roommate' part down, too; a young, awkward photographer who seemed to have a secret side hobby.

She didn't intrude. After all, she wouldn't want Peter asking her many questions either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm sure this roommate is a regular guy who does normal things at night.


	68. Further Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis also has a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Catharsis from the first 100 Words A Day.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664447/chapters/26593977

**Further Catharsis**

The Fuhrer toured the battleship _Bismarck_. He was still nursing a nasty black eye from when Garnet had punched him in the face, but things seemed to be looking up.

Quite suddenly, the harbour water began to churn.

All hands raced to starboard, watching in awe as a great wave formed at the harbour mouth. A blue figure, watery wings flowing from her back, hovered next to the ship.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Hitler, his face red.

Lapis turned to him. She smirked and slowly raised her fist.

An enormous watery fist suddenly flew towards Hitler's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess she sunk the Bismarck, then.


	69. The Shipping Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis makes a chart.

**The Shipping Chart**

"So you have a shipping chart?" asked Connie.

Lapis shrugged.

"Peridot makes them for CPH," she said, "I thought we might need one for our own lives."

"Lapis, most people don't..."

She looked closely at the chart.

"You ship Peridot and Amethyst?"

"Yeah," nodded Lapis, "I mean, it's basically _canon_ , so..."

"... _canon?_ "

"Yeah, because it's actually happening," shrugged Lapis, "Like Ruby and Sapphire, and you and Steven..."

Connie choked as Lapis pointed to the little line. It was helpfully marked 'OTP.'

"Lapis, Steven and I aren't...we don't...I gotta go!"

She ran away.

"Yep," said Lapis, " _Definitely_ canon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, she isn't wrong.


	70. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has a bad dream.

**Nightmare**

_Deep, dark, crushing. Every moment a struggle. A desperation to escape becoming a lust for intoxicating power. Pain, dealt and received. A vicious cycle. **Hate**. Terrible, beautiful **hate**._

Lapis awoke with a start.

She had been asleep on Steven's couch. She looked down at her shaking hands - for the briefest moment, she was startled that they weren't orange.

"Lapis?"

She looked up. Pearl was sitting across from her - gingerly, she moved next to her.

"I..."

Lapis' voice broke.

"I'm a _monster_."

Pearl pulled her close as she broke down, gently massaging her back.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm here, I'm here...


	71. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis goes for a fly.

**Flight**

It was nice to get away from it all.

Lapis soared above the clouds, illuminated by the brilliant moonlight. She carried Steven and Connie on her back. The stars stretched above them - all was peaceful.

"Hold on," Lapis said, "I've got an idea."

Her passengers held on tighter as she dived down.

She soared towards an ocean liner on the sea. She swung around the funnels before doing a corkscrew and flying along the main deck. Steven and Connie laughed and waved to a couple of surprised crew on deck.

Lapis smiled. For a brief moment, she felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I can show you the world...  
>  Turns out most of it's water  
> That's a bit disappointing  
> But I guess this beats the bus_


	72. I Am Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis sits in space and thinks.

**I Am Lapis Lazuli**

For a long time, all I wanted was to be alone. I felt _trapped_ among others.

I mean, apart from Steven, every interaction I've ever had was a _disaster_. I always felt like I had to fight; like if I let my guard down, they'd just trap me again. Heck, look at _Malachite!_ I made _myself_ a prisoner!

But now that I'm alone, all I have is this painful _longing_.

I think I get it now. I was trapped in the mirror. I was trapped on Earth. I'm trapped here.

I am Lapis Lazuli, and I will never be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all around me are familiar faces  
> worn out places  
> worn out faces
> 
> Well, that's it for Lapis Week!
> 
> Now, I have created a submission document for Unusual Ships Week next week. Please take a look at it. I've written a few rules but nothing too intrusive I hope.  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY


	73. The Backlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars thinks over his reason for piracy.

**The Backlog**

Lars Barriga would have liked to have said that his decision to become a space pirate and freedom fighter was based on an awareness of a noble cause greater than himself.

He'd have liked to say that he was driven by camaraderie with his crew, with his new First Mate Sadie, with the countless enslaved off-colours, pearls and would-be rebels.

He would have have _liked_ to have said that, but it would have been wrong.

In actuality, he had taken one look at his pile of late homework and decided now was probably a good time to skip town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well, I can't say I wouldn't do the same.
> 
> Unusual Ship submissions still open: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY


	74. Lion's Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion receives an unexpected visitor.

**Lion's Admirer**

Lion snoozed peacefully on Steven's bed. He had the house all to himself; he purred contentedly.

"Arf! Arf!"

Lion stirred but didn't move, his sleepy mind not processing the sound. Probably just something outside, nothing to-

"Arf!"

Something landed on Lion's back. He jumped and rolled over, fur standing on end.

Pumpkin was rolling around on the bed next to Lion, yipping cheerfully. She ran around in a few circles before snuggling up against Lion's stomach.

Lion stared at the interloper, tempted to swat her away.

 _Nah_. Too much effort.

He went back to sleep as Pumpkin made herself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but pure fluff today. The idea came from [Buttlint.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttlint/pseuds/Buttlint)
> 
> Unusual Ship Week submissions: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY/edit?usp=sharing


	75. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has a quick snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An autobiographical story of my day.

**Nap**

Connie yawned and sat down on the couch. School had been long and difficult today and she hadn't slept well the night before. Her parents were out of town, but Steven was away with Greg - there was very little to do.

"I'm gonna have a nap before dinner," she decided.

She lay down, set an alarm and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Connie opened them again. She shook away afterimages of a dream where she was Henry Paynter and Steven was Jinny Wesley, looking at the time on her phone.

It had been six hours.

"Aw, darn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie's got taste, though. Henry/Jinny is much better than Henry/Germionie.
> 
> And now that I've nuked my comments, here's the obligatory Unusual Ships submission doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY


	76. The Destroyer of Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over.

**The Destroyer of Worlds**

They'd watched it happen from the bridge of a gem warship.

The decision hadn't come lightly; this they all knew. It was practical military thinking. Such a drastic move could only be taken if there was no other option available.

It was a dazzling sight. The light - the combined power of the Great Diamond Authority - washed over the earth, scorching it of any sentient gem life. The Rebellion was ended in one fell swoop.

Some of them cheered. A few cried. Most of them were quiet. Jasper said nothing, but her thoughts ran wild.

At last, the war was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another.' - Robert Oppenheimer, 1965.
> 
> Just to make something clear before we go on - I will be carrying on with 100 Words a Day until the end of next week, even though the episodes come up on the app on Monday. I said I'm doing Unusual Ships Week, and I'm going to do it. Speaking of which, if you have any submissions to make, please do so here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY/edit?usp=sharing


	77. Damaged Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rockstar meets a withered rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I overslept again.

**Damaged Rose**

Greg Universe had gotten used to performing at empty concerts, so it was a nice boon for him to see somebody actually attend. Marty had wanted them to wrap up and head out early, but he just had to speak to this mysterious woman.

She was big, and her hair was a radiant pink - she was beautiful. But strange, inky black lines ran across her arms, and her eyeballs were obsidian black with white irises. He saw a deep sadness within them.

Her name was Rose, and she had been completely alone for an unfathomably long time.

But not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was being really clever with my 'what if all the original CGs got corrupted' idea but then I found out a lot of people have already had this idea.
> 
> Ah well.


	78. Peridot's Instrument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns to play a musical instrument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to cheer up a friend.

**Peridot's Instrument**

Peridot was finally ready. It had taken so long to find her perfect instrument, but she had one at last.

As the other Gems readied their own instruments, she spoke nervously to Amethyst.

"They'll definitely approve?" she asked.

"Sure, Peri," reassured Amethyst, "No sweat."

Peridot swallowed and nodded.

One by one, the Crystal Gems began to play. Steven started on his ukulele, Amethyst joining in on the drums. Garnet followed up with her keytar, and Pearl and Connie opened up with their violins.

This was it. It was Peridot's time to _shine_.

Filled with determination, she pulled out her kazoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is your last day to submit for Unusual Ships Week! I upped the number of submissions to three, so if you've already submitted, you may be able to sub,it one more!
> 
> Link here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oZ2fjbhMiDw7ONfPWmpgAjhFbkHBW_f5nDQ1MZrG6jY


	79. The Permafusion Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Permafusions start a club.

**The Permafusion Club**

They were gathered at Fish Stew Pizza - although Fluorite had been a bit of a squeeze to get in the door.

Garnet stood up and cleared her proverbial throat.

"The first meeting of the Permafusion Club is in session," she declared, "The first order of business is to work out our ground rules."

"Don't talk about the Permafusion Club?" suggested Rhodonite.

"No fighting?" said Topaz, "Because I don't really wanna fight anymore..."

"Aaaallllll venuuuuuues muuuuuust haaaaave bigger dooooooors," added Fluorite.

Garnet nodded.

"Good ideas, everyone," she said, "Now, our first topic - how do we get Stevonnie to join our club..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you...forget about me...
> 
> Unusual Ship submissions are officially closed and we'll be underway tomorrow! :D


	80. Prisoners of Her Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon finds a strange source of company in her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is Blue Pearl/Blue Zircon and it was suggested by [animatedc9000](http://animatedc9000.tumblr.com/).
> 
> In the interest of full disclosure, I put the list into a random name picker and it tells me what I'm writing. So everyone's got a fair chance of having their submitted ship featured. :)

**Prisoners of Her Majesty**

Life in the custody of Blue Diamond was very boring. Blue Zircon found herself sitting alone in a cell on Blue Diamond's ship, trying to entertain herself.

That was when she met her.

Blue Diamond's Pearl would occasionally wander the halls of the ship, and eventually Blue Zircon had managed to strike up a conversation.

It was about the smallest things. 'How are you?' 'Is there any news about Rose Quartz?' She was shy, her responses brief and stammering. But she came back the next day, and the next...

The small, demure gem soon became the highlight of her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good ship, aesthetically. Also, the title is referring to Bloop, too.


	81. Thinking With Peridots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot plays a game with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is a friendship between Ruby and Peridot, and it was suggested by [Agent66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent66).

**Thinking With Peridots**

Ruby handed Peridot the controller, grinning. She looked it over in confusion.

"You unfused so that we could play _games?_ " she asked.

"Yeah," replied Ruby, "As Garnet, we always know how the game ends. But _I_ don't, and that's more fun!"

"And you need me _because_..."

"This game's two-player," said Ruby, "And you were in the house, so..."

Peridot nodded.

"That makes sense. Which one am I gonna be?"

"D-Body. I'm gonna be Adler."

And so they played. Peridot found the game interesting - the spatial puzzles were challenging.

Mostly, she was surprised at how much she enjoyed playing with Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more interactions between Ruby and Sapphire and other people.


	82. The Rock and the Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Sadie meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is Peridot/Sadie and it was suggested by Kujo1597.)

**The Rock and the Star**

Despite her reservations, Peridot had really enjoyed the 'band' that Steven had showed her. And it turned out their lead singer was like her - she'd lost somebody important too.

She began to attend their practice sessions. The Cool Kids readily accepted her, and they soon became friends.

Then, one day, she brought up the idea of 'hanging out' with Sadie alone.

That soon became a regular thing. It started out with them at the Temple or Sadie's house - then they were going out to places, and having dinner, and kissing, and...

...well, that was how Sadie got her alien girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty ship, if you will.


	83. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Smiley is very suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is a friendship between Watermelon Steven and Onion, and it was suggested by Stonecreek.

**Foreboding**

"They're not doing anything, Harold," said Barb.

"Yeah," said Mr. Smiley, "That's what worries me..."

Across the pier, Onion was looking towards the Funland Arcade - next to him was a Watermelon Steven. They said nothing, and there was nothing in their hands, but Mr. Smiley still looked terribly concerned.

"C'mon, Harry," shrugged Barb, slapping Mr. Smiley's back, "They're just kids! Let 'em live!"

She laughed and walked away.

Mr. Smiley swallowed and wiped his brow. Yeah, maybe she was right. He was just being paranoid.

He turned away. Behind him, Watermelon Steven whispered to Onion and they pulled out blowtorches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun


	84. Two Tired Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc is getting tired. Eyeball offers help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is Doc/Eyeball and it was suggested by [Buttlint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttlint/pseuds/Buttlint).

**Two Tired Rubies**

Doc stood alone in the captain's chair of the Roaming Eye. She had been flying the ship for some time, and was starting to feel quite tired.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Eyeball.

"I'm taking over," she grunted, "You've been flying the ship too long."

She coughed, averting her eyes.

"Y-you might crash the ship."

Doc blushed.

"I'm _fine_ ," she snapped, "You mind your own..."

She yelped as Eyeball squeezed onto the chair.

"Fine," she said, "But I'm helping."

Doc swallowed, giving her crewmate room.

"Huh," she said, "This...this feels _nice_."

" _Mrph_ ," grunted Eyeball, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I ship it.


	85. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Sadie talk about a mutual friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is Emerald/Sadie and it was suggested by [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW).

**Understanding**

Emerald laughed as Sadie finished telling her story.

"Fire salt?" she exclaimed, "And he was just running around, breathing fire at everyone? Hah! That's priceless."

"Yeah," said Sadie, rubbing her arm and chuckling, "I did feel pretty bad about it, though."

"He deserves it! Do you know how many of my things he's broken! He's such a..."

The two broke into giggles again.

"...ah, you gotta love him, though," sighed Sadie.

"As much as you want to shatter him," grunted Emerald.

Sadie chuckled.

"I love 'hanging out' with you, human," said Emerald, "You _understand_."

Sadie blushed.

"Thanks Em. You too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars brings people together I guess. :)


	86. Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leggy asks Padparadscha a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's ship is Leggy/Padparadscha and it was suggested by Blapis-Blazuli.

**Taking It Slow**

Leggy wandered over to Padparadscha, who was looking over some flowers next to the lighthouse. She took a deep breath.

" _Sooo..._ do you want to get some of that 'pizza?'" she asked.

Padparadscha smiled but didn't reply.

"I mean, I don't wanna make you do it if you don't..." Leggy rubbed her neck, "And I know all the other Rubies say I'm slow, and I don't mean to..."

She coughed.

"I just think you're _pretty_ , and I..."

"I predict you'll ask if I want to get pizza with you."

Padparadscha smiled brightly and gently hugged Leggy.

"Leggy, I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! I'll admit I cheated a bit with this one - I picked it out myself because it was adorable. I have no regrets.
> 
> It's sort of melancholy to put down 100 Words A Day again, but it's probably for the best. I'm going to take a few weeks and I _might_ pick it up again after the special in May, but we'll have to wait and see. In any case, thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
